


#黑子的篮球##紫冰#所求之物

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Kudos: 3





	#黑子的篮球##紫冰#所求之物

[紫冰][冰室视角]

醒来的时候，首先看到的是敦的头发，然后感觉到身体被紧紧抱住，胸口被重物压得喘不上气来，最后觉得下面一片粘腻。

又来了……这是第几次了？我小心翼翼的从敦的怀抱中爬出来，忍着不适用最小的声音进入浴室，打开花洒，让温暖的水流冲洒掉一切痕迹，身体慢慢活过来了，心却在悄悄的死去。每次做爱，都是敦来找我，不管我是不是有时间或者有事情都会强行被带到床上去，做的时候也不怎么体会我的感受，一味的横冲直撞弄得我疼得要死，而且还不带套子就射在里面。如果我是个女孩子的话在就怀孕了吧。做完之后立刻就睡着，人整个缠在我的身上，我只能忍耐到他起来或者睡熟。

手指伸了进去，片刻之后，白色的液体混合着血丝顺着水流流淌下来，那个地方疼得不行，但清理还得继续。不然的话就是连续几天的腹痛，在最开始的时候我已经尝试过了，所以不想再来一次。还不如怀孕呢，九个月之后才会疼。

痛苦持续了近半个小时，最后我直接跪倒在了地板上，趴在脏水里干呕起来。不停地有水珠滴落在背上，像是煮沸了似的烫的生疼，可我却知道其实水温并不高，真正疼痛的是我的心里。我真的受够了，与其持续受这样的折磨，还不如痛的彻底一点。

我知道的，敦没有拒绝我的告白，不是因为喜欢我。他需要那么一个人，无限的包容他、关心他、照顾他，只是那个人，恰好是我而已。一直以来我都在装作我们在热恋当中，他是喜欢我的，现实却给了我无数次重击。

天真的人是我，明明早就发现了还想继续伪装下去，到最后心被腐蚀的千疮百孔，也算是我自食其果吧。渴望着不可能拥有的东西，妄想着只要我努力，总有一天就能得到它（他），这是上帝对我的惩罚。

是的，该结束了，无论是这段感情，还是我的贪心，都该结束了。

在老师查人之前叫醒了敦，面对着他满脸的不满依然面带笑容的送他离开寝室，关上门的那一刹那，我靠着门后滑坐了下来，止不住决堤的泪水。明天就会对敦说分手，心痛的像是要死掉了，我挣扎了一下发现自己没有站起来的力气，于是放弃的坐了下来开始回忆曾经的事情。对了，告白的时候是什么样呢？待所有人都离开部室，我叫敦留了下来，对他说：“我喜欢你。”敦当时的表情很平淡，好像我说的是：“我们走吧”，他回答我“哦”，紧接着我追问他可不可以交往？得到的回答也是“哦。”

啊啊，从最开始就是这样了，我还在奢求什么呢？当时觉得他能答应就是这辈子最幸福的事情，哪里会想那么多，本来应该就这样满足的，我却一再的要求更多的东西。现在是付出代价的时候了。

第二天的时候，部室的人都走光了，我还在慢腾腾地换衣服，敦虽然没走，但脸上写满了不耐烦，要不是嘴里有零食估计已经抱怨个不停了。系上毛衣的最后一个口子，我扶着柜子，深吸了一口气，勇气却迟迟没有到来。能不能今天不说？明天再说吧，就明天，心里有个声音乞求着，我狠了狠心，终于转过身面对敦。今天不说的话，我永远都没有再说出来的机会了。

“敦，我想和你说点事情。”张开了嘴，声音嘶哑而难听，我看到敦在皱眉，心中的疼痛愈甚。是该放手了，这么想着，拼着人生最大的勇气把话说了出来：

“我们分手吧。”

之后发生了什么我完全不清楚，记忆像是被掺了面粉一样和成了一团，依稀记得自己跑回了寝室锁上门，倒在床上的时候嘴边尝到了咸咸的味道，用手抹得时候才发现不知何时眼泪流了一脸。然后就一直躺在床上，作业也没有做，睡到了第二天早上。期间做了无数的噩梦。早上检查寝室的老师叫醒了我，看到我的样子之后主动帮我请了假，让我去去看校医，校医的答复是重感冒加微烧，在寝室老师的坚持下就一整天都在休息没去学校，部活也翘掉了。本来想给雅子小姐发信息请假，写到一半的时候因为感冒药的效力睡着了，再次醒来已经是晚上八点，冈村队长和福建还有刘伟站在房间里，我被十分担心地注视着。花了很久安抚那三个人，他们走之后却再也睡不着了。敦的事情止不住地从脑海里冒出来，第一次牵手，第一次拥抱，第一次接吻……我痛苦的想哭，但为了让眼睛消肿只能让眼泪在眼眶里打转。明天就会看见敦了，我该怎么办？千万不能在他面前哭啊，我想要在敦的面前保留最后一点尊严。

部活的时候没有见到敦，我很担心会不会有人问我敦的去向，更担心他的安全。直到部活结束敦也没来，雅子小姐的脸色难看到了极点，为了防止被差去找敦，我找了个借口快速溜出了更衣室，在琴房待到门禁。因为不怎么练习的缘故，手指早就不灵活了，弹出的曲子也是磕磕绊绊的。我不知道敦现在怎么样了，过得好不好，但我知道，我过得不好。第三次伤到指甲后我停了下来，对着空空的钢琴发呆，很想找到那个高大的身影，抱紧他对他说你在哪呢我很担心你。而事实上，我能做的只是坐在琴凳上，攥着自己的手，攥得更紧。

我开始失眠，整夜整夜的睡不着，一闭上眼睛就能看到敦的脸，看到他无聊地嚼着薯片对我说：“室仔我们下课去买零食吧。”每次我想冲过去握住他的手，回答他好，抓到的都是一片空气。反反复复了无数遍，就再也睡不着了，心仿佛被什么啃了一个洞，最珍贵的东西被拿走了。临近期末，上课更不能马虎，几日下来渐渐觉得体力不支，心有余而力不足。敦在雅子小姐的威逼下又回来继续部活了，只是我们再没说过话，即使有近距离接触的时候我也会刻意避开他。队友们像是要说什么的样子，整个社团气氛万分凝重。假如我戴了面具，那么面具之下的我一定在流泪，拼了命的想要看敦一眼。

打破僵局是在周四的部活里。因为连续几天睡眠不足，投篮的时候感到头晕了一下，再反应过来的时候自己正倒在地上，膝盖磕得生疼，其余接触地面的肢体都有或多或少的擦伤。眼前的事物都在微微的晃动，队友的声音像是隔了很远才传到这里。

我怎么了？冈村队长和刘伟扶起了我，福井蹲在我身前检查着膝盖的伤势，只有我依然处于混沌中。我听到雅子小姐说让刘伟送我去医务室，听到福井问有没有很疼，听到刘伟说冰室你还好吗阿鲁，听到敦说我送小室仔去。

没反应过来就被敦背了起来，模模糊糊看到其他人惊讶的脸，我何尝不也是非常惊讶的呢。我闻到他头发上洗发露的香味，是很久以前我为他挑的那款，没想到他还在买。敦回过头，脸距我的只有不到一厘米的距离，头发拂在我的脖子上感觉痒痒的，不过这些都不重要。他认真地盯着我，问（我不太确定这是不是一个问句因为这句话没有语气的上升）：“小室仔你都没有吃饭吗怎么轻了这么多。”

然后我被敦背着，快步离开了体育馆。

校医看到又是我之后立刻开了假条让我回寝室修养，拒绝了敦要背我过去的要求后我像逃跑一样回到了房间。刚刚发生了什么？我一定是太想念敦导致出现了幻觉，这么想着的时候收到了大我邀请我去东京一起过元旦的短信。几乎没有思索的按下了“好的”发送过去，我倒在床上，觉得自己需要一些时间来整理心情。

到东京的列车铃响起时，我的手机也一并响起，按下解锁按钮，敦的短信出现在屏幕上。

“小室仔一起去买零食吧。”我对着手机笑了起来，笑了一会又觉得很悲哀，都分手了还妄想什么呢，于是删除了短信，还不忘回复“抱歉，我不在学校。”敦会闹别扭的吧。不过，这些都已经跟我没有关系了。

在大我家的新年过的非常愉快，我有好久没这么开心的笑过了，一起吃火锅吃到凌晨，去寺庙求签，观看市中心燃放的礼花，玩到天亮的时候才回到家挤着睡下。这让我想起了小的时候和大我在美国的时候，圣诞节的传统虽然跟日本有很大不同，但我们玩的依旧非常开心。一周以来难得的睡眠，我醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，大我正在厨房准备晚餐，他的队友兼搭档黑子坐在客厅里。我走到厨房帮忙，大我便跟我聊起了诚凛的事情、他和黑子的事情。我突然又有些不开心了。

吃过晚饭，大我送黑子回家，我留在家里收拾餐具整理房间。整理到自己带来的衣服时手机掉了出来，屏幕黑着，显然早就没电了。看来昨天玩的太疯忘记给手机充电，我找个地方插上充电器，重启手机。

手机恢复工作的瞬间短信提示音像蜂群一样袭来，等全部结束之后我打开信息列表，除了队友和朋友们的节日祝贺之外，还有敦的三条信息。呼吸像是被空气黏住了，我指尖颤抖着打开它们：

“那你什么时候回来？我有事情要跟小室仔说。”

“好~慢~！小室仔去干什么了怎么还不回我信息？生气了么？”

“还没有回复，就这么生气吗。那我直接说好了，我喜欢小室仔，我不要跟小室仔分手！！！！”

我保持着握住手机的姿势，等到屏幕黑下来照应出自己滑稽的脸，才放下手机，却依然无法从震惊之中回过神来。

上帝啊，我的幻想难道已经这么严重了？！

直到大我回来我还跪在地上，简单解释了一下，我收拾东西坐进了回秋田的列车。到底是怎么回事？我要弄清楚，不然的话……

不然的话，我永远放不下对敦的感情。

走近校门的时候立刻给敦打了电话，约他在常去的甜品店会面。敦到的很快，我从来没见过他这么迅速，即使是去吃甜食的时候。甜品的玻璃罩子上映出我苍白的脸，嘴唇颤抖的仿佛不属于自己，没等我开口，敦先打开了话题。

“我不明白小室仔为什么跟我分手，说完就开始哭，什么也不解释就走掉了。后来几天也在躲着我。”敦凝视着我，眼神是前所未有的认真，吸引着我想去抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇。“我去请教了前辈们，被狠狠训了一顿，说是我对小室仔一点都不珍惜，惹得你难过。我是第一次跟人交往，不知道该怎么做来讨你开心，或者怎么做会让你伤心。小室仔跟我告白的时候我非常开心，但是觉得小室仔应该喜欢稳重的人，才什么都没有说。我喜欢小室仔，最喜欢你了，我不要跟小室仔分手！”最后一句话几乎是吼出来的，引得整个甜点店的人都在朝这里看，但此刻我完全顾不上这些。心中被填得满满的，甚至要溢出来，张了几次嘴都发不出声音，喉咙被情感的潮水锁住了。好想抱他，吻他，抚摸他的脸颊，听他再说一遍“我喜欢你”，想让他牵着我的手走在新年的寺庙里，两个人一起许愿，想和他看节目看到深夜，再相拥着睡去。我好想独占这个人，我是那么的爱他，远远超过自己的想象。

“啊啦，小室仔又在哭了。”听起来像是抱怨的句子并不是在表达不满，他拉起我的手，塞进自己的大衣口袋里，另一只手拎过我的行李，带着我向门口走去，“走啦爱哭鬼小室仔，我们回去吧。”他走到门边停了下来，将行李背到后背上，空出那只手仔细擦拭着我被泪水浸湿的脸颊，末了在唇上轻轻一吻。

“再怀疑我不喜欢你的话，即使是小室仔也要捏爆。新年快乐，我最亲爱的小室仔。”

“新年快乐，敦。”

“小室仔在琴房弹得曲子叫什么名字？很好听哦，下次弹给我听吧。”

“咦？敦是怎么知道我在琴房……”

“唔，没什么啦……话说你那天待得真久，我在外面都要冻死了。”

“抱歉。”

“呜哇不要又开始哭啊……对不起对不起我没有很冷的……都说了别哭啊！”

“嗯。谢谢你喜欢我，敦。”

“什么嘛好狡猾~应该是我说才对哦，谢谢你的爱，辰也。”

【被评价说美人师兄很娘的一篇文，因为一直在哭............改不回来了于是就这样啦。提醒自己还有另一篇紫原单箭头冰室的，记得打出来


End file.
